


Screamin' Beans

by Jojo_Ana



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Eventual relationship, F/F, Fluff, Krystal and Amber pop in here and there, MORE cOfFeE ShoP AuS W O W, Other Characters - Freeform, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojo_Ana/pseuds/Jojo_Ana
Summary: Screamin' Beans, the locally popular coffee shop owned by Wendy Son. Influenced by a friend, she decides to enlist the help of an artist from the nearby university. Here comes Seulgi, an artist with a bit of baggage.





	1. Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yo, first multi-chapter fic. Ummm, it's most likely going to have inconsistent updates so sorry ahead of time. And yeah, please enjoy.

Pedestrians walk along the street, basking in the comfort of the spring morning. A few take a turn into a simple coffee shop. A bell chimes throughout the shop. “Hi, welcome to Screamin’ Beans! How can we help you today?” A short youthful girl asks the customer at the register. The girl wears an apron that read  _ I Scream. You Scream. We all Scream. AAAAAHHHHHHHH _ . “Alright, that’ll run you 5 dollars and 65 cents. Thank you for your patronage!”

Turning swiftly, Yeri yells to another taller girl adorned with her respective apron,  _ I’m constantly procaffeinating _ . “Saeron-ah, one iced americano and blueberry tart please. And Wendy unnie, we need that refill on croissants!”

“Okay, on its way!” From the depths of the kitchen, a voice emerges. Carrying a large tray filled with the said pastry, Wendy uses her back to push open the kitchen doors to get to the front.

With a soft intake of air, Wendy savors the calming atmosphere in her shop. A small smile grows upon the sensation. She calls out to the individuals in the shop currently, “A new batch of croissants, fresh from the oven.” Placing the batch into glass display, Wendy pats herself down, effectively dusting off any invisible dirt.

She eyes the tables to see a few stray napkins and chairs in the vicinity. Moving past the register and grabbing a clean rag, the shop owner starts to clean off various messes. Realizing that there was no rush, Wendy slows her movements, once again relishing in the simple and clean ambiance of the shop.

Looking outside the cafe, she spots the budding flowers beginning to bloom. She soon gets distracted as a group of butterflies fly by. Following them with her eyes, they move swiftly before vanishing as fast as they came.

As the bell chimes once more, Wendy looks up, giving the next customer a sun-breaking smile. “Hi! Welcome to Screa-oh, hey Sooyoung, need your daily hit?” A low groan emits from the messy girl in green. Here comes Park Sooyoung, strutting in in a state of tiredness. “Hey unnie, Saeron. Devil child.” Multiple heys and hellos echo throughout the space (one slightly angry one from the resident _diable enfant_.)

Sitting down in her usual corner, the spark of  _ joy  _ scans the not-so-crowded shop. There were only a few people, just regulars who needed their morning fix and were trying to have a head start against the day ahead. She fixates upon the plain wall in front of her. The gears in her semi-functional brain start to turn.

Wendy heads back behind the counter. Giving a pat on her young coworkers’ heads, she quickly prepares Sooyoung’s breakfast meal. Pouring freshly brewed coffee into a cup that read  _ Prettiest Beach Around _ , she adds in a bit of sugar and creamer. Adding a cup filled with wild blueberry black tea and an egg McMuffin from Mickey Ds onto a tray she sets aside for occasions like these (though, these are daily occasions). Tray in hand, she heads back to her taller friend.

Joy looks at the meal and gives the owner the money to pay for it. 

Right when she takes a bite from her McMuffin, Sooyoung stops, seemingly remembering something important. “Yo, Wendy unnie, I remembered something!”

The elder courses to the other side of the counter before giving a hum of acknowledgment to the younger. Flouncing her long arms to make a point, “So, hear me out now. What if…”

The dramatic pause causes Wendy to raise a questioning eyebrow. “What if you added more things, like drawings on the wall and stuff. To make things much more exciting and a bit more aesthetic. Like Pinterest status aesthetic.”

Another eyebrow joins the one already raised up. “The plain design isn’t thaaat bad, is it?” She looks at her workers for inquiry. “ _ Is it? _ ” Saeron gives a modest nod before attempting to busy herself by, uhhh,  _ peeling almonds _ (?). Wendy turns at Yeri with a kicked puppy expression. “My my, why don’t you look at that-” the younger grabs her phone hastily, “-My pet guinea pig,  _ uhh shit _ , Bluppi is calling for me. Hey schmoopy, you doing ok?” 

Wendy looks at the girl currently finishing her McMuffin and is now moving on to the coffee. A sigh of defeat and a loud bang on the counter. “Okay, what do you suggest then?”

Joy raises her drink to the air like she’s at a bar. Smirking as she takes a sip, “I knew that you would come through.” The younger places the drink down for the extra effect. She leans forward, both elbows resting in the table as she rests her head in her palms. “I was thinking, ask an art student from my uni, cause art students, they poor y’know?”

After much consideration (not really, she’s too soft for her practically adopted daughters), she makes a decision. With fingers shaped like a check mark on her chin, “Okay, okay it is spring after all. A small change could be good for everyone right?”

Joy sends a wink and a finger gun of her own, “Right on the nose. Well, I’ll be on my way. Call me when you want to go.” Grabbing the cup, she downs the last of her coffee. Picking up her tea-to-go and her bag, she prepares to leave the shop. “Time to fuck shit up! Also, you forgot to add in soy milk.”

Wendy scrunches her face in confusion, “You don’t ask for milk in any of your drinks though.”

Joy snickers, “It’s cause...I’m soy into you.” Flabbergasted, Wendy watches her customer exit her cafe cackling like a witch on something. Saeron looks at her boss with a sympathetic gaze. “That’s just Joy unnie for you, she does that to everyone don’t worry.” She shudders at the thought of the experience. 

Lowkey embarrassed, Wendy looks to the ground before looking up again, determined. “Well, the next batch of tarts aren’t going to bake themselves. Yerim!” Yeri zooms out of the back used to spontaneous loud noises, specifically ones that include her name. Seeing her register replacement, Wendy makes her way to the back to bake a new batch.

Yeri and Saeron look over their boss before resting at the counter to talk.

“She’s lonely again, isn’t she.”

“Yup.”

“If she goes through with Joy unnie’s plan, we’re totally hooking her up with that artist if they’re hot right?”

“Yup.”

The bell chimes, effectively forcing them to continue the conversation later. “Hi! Welcome to Screamin’ Beans, how can we help you today?” And the cycle continues.


	2. Hangover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, sorry.

Pounding head. A half-naked girl lays drowsily on the couch. Feeling the cold morning air hit against her bare skin, she slaps the shit out of her surroundings, looking for something to cover herself with. Slapping the space before accidentally slapping herself (like a looooser), she groans loudly, “Ughhh…” From her position, she stills in peaceful silence, trying to ascertain what the fuck she should do next.

All of a sudden, the closed curtains are pulled apart, letting in all the cursed light into the room. The peaceful serenity is immediately cut at the action. The ball on the couch proceeds to curl up into a fetus position. At least she found a shirt.

A single eye pops open to look at the morning invader. She found herself looking at the bright star called the sun and instantly squeezes her eyes shut. “Unnnniiiiieeee…turn off the sun!”

On the window sill sits and older, cleanly-dressed girl. “Good morning to you as well Slug.”

Squinting at the elder who looks like a demon despite the halo of light surrounding her, “Not so great morning with shitty ass headache. Fuck…”

Irene laughs softly as she stands from her makeshift seat. “Get up, I made you some hangover tea.”

A heavy sigh flows from the girl on the couch. She fumbles, lazily throwing on the extra-large shirt onto her body in her tired haze. Too lazy to get up from her sleeping space, Seulgi rolls off the couch and tries not to hit the white coffee table on the way down.

**BANG!**

“Ow, fuck!”

She clearly wasn't successful, seeing as a loud sound resonates from the floor of the living room.

Pulling herself to her feet, Seulgi drags her body to get to the kitchen. She uses nearby furniture to lug herself over to the kitchen.

Seeing the dead girl walking to her seat, Irene slides over a cup and a jar. The cup looks filled with a mysterious concoction while the jar is filled almost to the brim with money. “Here’s your drink, careful, it’s hot. And four dollars in the swear jar if you will.” Grumbling that she’ll get it later, she takes a sip.

“ _FUCK_ , it’s hot!”

“Make it five dollars. Why, aren't you on a roll?”

Tentatively with a scowl prominent, the younger swallows the bitter drink.

“Hey Seulgi, an idea.”

Seulgi tiredly looks at her roommate, scared that if she opened her mouth, she would spew out more curses. She needs her money. She’s a broke artist after all. “You should get another job or something. There are ads everywhere for painters and designers! You know, to get your mind off her. For at least a little while anyway, to help you get over her.”

The younger tenses, the architect inside of her already beginning to build walls. “I’ll get over her in my own time. Just... _I’ll be fine,_  I lived when she wasn’t in my life and I…” she inhaled shakily before continuing, “...I can do that again.”

Sighing deeply, Irene gets up from her seat and eats the rest of her now cold breakfast. “I’ll be going to class now. It’s not…” She pushes in her chair, creating a small scraping sound, the sound resonating within the room. With a concerned gaze, she looks at the younger, trying to find the right words to say.

“It’s not healthy to keep on drinking every other night, especially when you’re just a student.”

Only after she picks up her bag, Seulgi notices she’s dressed for the day. A tad bit worried, Seulgi asks, “Wait for unnie, what time is it?”

Looking straight into the red eyes of the younger, “It’s 10:34. You already missed your first class.” Like a fool, Seulgi bangs her already throbbing head against the table.

A soft giggle comes from the girl right outside the door. “Try not to miss anymore. See you later.” The door is brought to a close as Seulgi finishes the rest of her hell drink. Chugging that shit down, she stands to go to her room to change and get ready for the day ahead.

___

“Hey look who’s back from the dead!” Waving, a tomboy figure gestures to her tired friend at the foot of the dorm’s stairs.

“Morning to you too Amber.” Together, the two start making their way to their afternoon class. Passing above the duo, a kaleidoscope of butterflies fly by. Seulgi watches them disappear into the horizon before bringing her attention back to her friend.

“Krystal said you weren’t in Color Correction class today, you gucci? Also nice shirt by the way.”

It was just a graphic tee with a minus sign. Perplexed at the compliment, Seulgi scrunches her eyebrows in confusion. But in the end, just shrugs it off, giving a small nod in appreciation. “Yeah, I’m all good, let’s get to class.”

A triplet of loud claps comes from Amber with unearthly morning enthusiasm. With a smile on her face, “Allllright! Onward, to class!” Beamish at her friend’s attempt, “Forth my friend.”

As the conversation trails off, the two of them enter the lecture hall just as the class begins. “Humans settle down, we’re about to begin.” The professor announces as Seulgi and Amber rush to sit next to a friend towards the back of the class.

“Thanks for saving us seats Krystal,” Their early friend moves her head slightly in acknowledgment before focusing back to the lecturer.

Pulling out her stationary and laptop to take notes, Amber notices the sketches in Seulgi’s notebook. The motif of the sketches seems to center around one person in particular.

The one that crowds her friend’s thoughts too often. The one that’s breaking her in ways other’s can’t imagine. Amber wants to throw many hands at that bitch. But in the end, that’s Seulgi’s job. To move on.

But to hell if she wasn't going to help and expedite the process. Mentally praying, _Lesbian Jesus, please send a cute angel to help find this lost soul a girlf._


	3. First

With a bounce in her step, Joy skips down the path. Curious eyes glance towards the tall smiling girl. Behind her, a shorter girl tries to hide from any wandering eyes. Wendy brings a hand up in an attempt to be discrete. It wasn’t working.  _ It’s too early for this,  _ she thinks even though it was close to one in the afternoon. Opening her mouth to ask when they were going to get there, all of a sudden Joy stops, forcing Wendy to a halt and ramming right into her. Ignoring the forceful push, Joy points over to the building to the left and then to the right with much less fervor. 

“So, to the left is where the art people are and to the right is… meh.” As per usual, Wendy raises an eyebrow to question her taller friend. “Isn’t that building the performing arts building? You know, where the THEATER MAJORS are? You know,  _ YOUR  _ MAJOR?!?”

Joy simply shrugs, “And, what about it? Isn’t that what you felt like before you dropped out?” She’s met with silence

The older scrunches her face a bit. Wendy just nods, acknowledging what Joy said.  _ I mean, she’s not wrong. _

Remembering her task at hand, Wendy clasps her hands and rubs them together (surprise surprise, they were crust and dry as hell.) Making a mental note to herself to get some lotion, she speaks up, “So, to the work inquiry board or like a director’s office or something like that?”

“The work inquiry board? Girl what? Stop speaking like you’re in some medieval roleplay or some shit. Isn’t it like LARP-ing or something like that?”

“Are you talking about DnD?”

Bewildered, the younger just looks at the ancient creature before her.

“Dn - what?”

Her eyes widened greatly. A faint blush grows on her face from her accidental exposure of her own nerdy ass.

“Nope. Nope!  _ NEveR MiND  _ **_IGnoRe M e_ ** !”

Just smiling smugly at her fool and geek of a friend. “We get it grandma, you're a big nerd and we love you anyway.” She clasps the shorter’s shoulder and points down a direction. “The antique work inquiry board is that-a-way because this school is  _ sooo _ old fashioned.”

Groaning loudly, Wendy places her face in her hands before soccer mom-walking towards the direction Joy pointed towards and away from her.

“Wait _ waitWait _ !”

Wendy stops in her tracks and peaks at her friend through fingertips.  _ What is it now... _

“Sorry, the wrong direction, go left, not right. Or is it right not left.” A staring competition begins.

“Whatever just go wherever your heart is leading you, I give up.”

Moving her hands from their place, Wendy looks at her friend, face full of “wtf” energy and gave her a dirty look.

Once again, Joy just shrugs, giving a total of no fucks to her friend’s misery. She just gives a thumbs up for moral support. Wendy, for once, follows the advice. She gives up on the guide named Joy and walks to the art building with haste. With no one to lead her (cause her friend, as much as she loves her, can be really useless sometimes), she walks briskly and blindly. Then it happened. Wendy runs into a wall (a student) coming out of class. And only one thought coursed through her mind as it happened.

_ Holy shit, this person has abs _ .

Hardly grasping the fact that she just  _ rammed _ into someone, Wendy looks up ( _ holy shit monolids and baby bangs _ ) and sprouts indistinguishable words. Quickly moving a few feet away, she bows 90 degrees like a fool as an apology.

“S-Sorry!”

Behind her, she hears a familiar cackle resonant the open air. She continues to animatedly bow before reaching for the dying figure. Turning in embarrassment, she quickly grabs the laughing taller and pushes her, (tugs her more like), to get to her initial destination. Eventually, she comes to a stop after a few minutes of running away. Heart beating quickly and very out of breath. Wendy gasps for air with her hands against her knees for support. Somehow, her rapid walking led them to their destination. Taking in a needed minute to catch her breath, she looks to find the girl she bumped into to be very far far away.

A voice reminded her about the body she was dragging with her. “Wow Wendy unnie, you sure fell for her. “ (A distant buddump pshhh sounds from the performing arts building).

“Stop it-” Promptly shifting the topic to something else, “Hey Sooyoung, are you fine with going with me to the store after this? I need to buy a couple of things. We’re low on cocoa beans, Caribbean Beans, strawberry jam…” She continues listing things off, trying to push away the fact that  _ she might have fallen for someone she knows n o t h i n g about! Nothing but the fact the other has abs, monolids, and cute baby bangs…! Uh huh, no romantic feelings here! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooof, its been a while damn, sorry!


	4. Cafe Hops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of anything in the past month. I just finished my class (five weeks long of cramming ugh) literally yesterday, so big apology for being dead. After procrastinating 3 final essays last minute, I am done and should be free for the most part for the next few weeks. Once again, sorry guys and I'll try to update more often before the hell called classes start again. I hope you enjoy~

“That was quite the spectacle huh…” The trio watches the mysterious short-haired girl and tall cackling girl (who looks strangely familiar) duo race away from their view. Silence engulfs them before Amber breaks it with a simple question and a wide smile. “So, which cafe this time?” The smile turns smug as she realizes the shortest among them wasn’t paying attention and was looking towards the direction the blonde fled to.

As quiet as a rogue on a mission, Amber taps on Krystal’s shoulder and points to their spaced-out friend. Cupping her hand, she whispers gingerly, “ I think it’s about time to play cupid!~”

But alas, it seems she wasn't as quiet as she thought she could be. Seulgi turns her head to face her friends, though her eyes can’t help but shift to that direction occasionally. Snapping out of her stunned stupor, she remembers where she was and who she’s with. Glaring at the soon-to-be culprits (she feels a plan brewing and she does not like it, not one bit!), Seulgi directs her complete attention to the couple in front of her, trying to find it in herself to brush off the interaction with the (very  _ cute _ ) apologetic girl. With a scowl, she stares into the souls of her enemies. 

Being the bestest friend that someone could ask for, Krystal looks through Seulgi’s mascarade and dismisses the topic. (Though a look directed unspoken words to Amber: “We’re talking about this later.”) “I believe we decided that we are going to  _ Screamin’ Beans _ today.” 

Catching on quickly to her girlfriend’s implication, Amber snaps her fingers to dispel to tense cloud around the youngest artist. A smile grows on her face as she brightly exclaims, “Alrighty! Let’s go to this new local attraction. Onward, to  _ Screeeeaaaaamin’ Beeeeeans _ !!” Almost comically, the couple simultaneously looks to Seulgi, waiting for an equally enthusiastic response.

Never one to let down, Seulgi gives a smile, eyes turning into crescents, that makes the girls coo at the cuteness, “Yeah, let’s go.”

*

A familiar jingle rings throughout the shop. 

“Hi! Welcome to Screamin’ Beans. How may we help you?” What welcomes the trio was a simple and clean atmosphere. Despite the lack of anything Pinterest worthy, it was still pretty neat. There were only a few other occupants in the room, quiet chatter flows with music coming from hidden speakers. A few shelves decorated the walls, knickknacks scattered here and there around the shop. The simple palette gives a good cleanse to the art students who are used to exaggerated color schemes and patterns. Simple, but clean.

At the front counter is a girl adorned in a cute apron with screaming people designed on the front. 

Seulgi scans the options in front of her as she walks up to the register. She looks at the menu, surprised by some colorful names.  _ Morning Fix, Winter Air, Falling for U, Midsummer Night's Dream, Spring Day,  _ and many more. Seulgi guessed that Winter Air, Falling For U, and Midsummer Night’s Dream are seasonal drinks based on the fact that they were currently crossed off. 

She hears a cough.  _ Seems fake but ok _ . Still curious of the odd titles, she clears her throat and looks down to face the girl. She has short hair and can’t be older than a high schooler. Her face holds a soft turtle-like yet mischievous smile. On her apron, a small name tag reads,  _ Local Semi-Baby, Yeri _ . 

Seulgi shares the smile with equal softness. “Yeah, hi. Um, can I get a wild orange tart and umm…” she scans the bizarre menu once again before her growing curiosity takes the better of her, “Say, what’s a Spring Day?”

“Oh, it’s a drink with an Indian and Brazilian coffee base combined with crushed sakura tree chips. It’s quite fruity but popular when in the season.”

“That’ll do! So, a wild orange tart and a medium Spring Day please.”

As Yeri punches in the order, she smiles knowingly, as if she learned something new about the stranger based on the drink.  _ Weird _ .

“That will be 5 dollars and 70 cents. A name please?”

“Just Seul…”

As she words trail off, the artist fishes her wallet from her bag and gets the money out. Well, she would have if there was money in the first place. LIke a fool, she forgot she had put the last of her spare change into the cursing jar the morning of. Seulgi feels her heart pick up in embarrassment. She curses quietly and turns around to ask for help from her friends.

But before she can even get a word out, she finds herself face to face (more so face to chest due to the height difference) with a familiar tall figure from before with a cackling sound in the background. Seulgi can only look in surprise as the figure just gives a wink down at her. The shorter presses against the counter, afraid to accidentally press into the taller, uhh, bosom.

Seulgi hears a slap and something bring slide across the counter. She twists to looks towards the younger girl to find a long arm stretching from behind her. Where there was previously nothing, there was now a 10 dollar bill on the surface. Looking at the money that appeared from nowhere, Seulgi can only stare open-mouthed.

“Find this reimbursement for my friend running into you earlier.” The y’all girl wink at the girl at the register “Keep the change~” The artist feels a pat on her back before the figure moves a reasonable distance away. She picks up a few grocery bags off the floor (how Seulgi did not hear plastic against the floor is beyond everyone). Seulgi just continues to stare, unknowing of what to do. A part of her wants to help carry the bags. The other half of her wants to sink into a ball cause she’s so thoroughly  _ confused _ .

Moving behind the counter and to the back door, the tall yells over her shoulder. “YO DEVIL CHILD, WANNIE’S COMING LATER WITH MORE SHIT, HELP HER LATER.”

“WHY CAN’T YOU DO IT!”

“I WENT WITH HER EARLIER, YOUR TURN!”

“USELESS GIANT!!”

(By now Joy is far inside the kitchen)

A smack could be heard from the back. Quiet noises encompass the room accompanied with calm lo-fi music. After a few moments, they hear voices pipe up before, “SORRY YERI.”

Another young girl comes out of the backdoor. Her apron was designed with a tired coffee cup. Upon closer inspection, her name tag read  _ Thy Peacemaker, Saeron _ . Cute. Completely contrasting from her cute look, her face sprouts a devious smile. A visible gulp can be seen from her coworker at the counter before her voice spoke in volumes once again.

“SORRY SOOYOUNG UNNIE.”

Seulgi just stands there flabbergasted at the  _ everything _ happening to her today. First, she wakes up with a hangover and missed her first class. After class, a stranger (whom she can’t seem to get out of her mind) runs into her. She goes and gets coffee to give her energy. Normal. Forgets she has no money. Kinda normal. The accomplice of the girl from before shows up and pays for her drink.  _ Not normal _ . And finally, a lot,  _ a lot _ of shouting. Her day has been a whole mess. But hey, at least her mood became less frowny.

Yeri turns back to the customer in front of her. A smile is back on her face as if none of that just happened.  _ What is going on? _ “Well it seems that you are all paid for, we’ll call you over Ms…”

“Just Seulgi please.”

“Ms. Just Seulgi, we’ll call you when it's all done. Thank you for your patronage!”

Opening her mouth to correct her, she finds herself unable to.  _ I am so tired?  _ Mouth still slightly agape, Seulgi nods and heads to an empty table near the windows. Her friends, thankfully, take significantly less time putting in their orders. Amber reaches over to close her friend’s still open mouth, bringing Seulgi back to reality.

Amber smiles, “This place is great! We should totally come here again sometime.”

Krystal takes out her laptop and powers it up to start doing her work. Amber nods at her girlfriend’s quiet suggestion. The eldest to proceed to pull out her own books from her bag.

Seulgi starts to pull out a few books out before scanning the shop. Taking in the simple interior, she stops pulling out the books and instead pulls out a sketchbook and a pencil case.  _ I can procrastinate for like thirty minutes, its fine _ . 

She starts sketching the general shape of the walls, counter, and various furniture. Looking at the sketch, she feels like something was missing. Powering on her phone, she stares at the digital numbers and realizes an hour had already passed.  _ I can do this for another hour or two. THEN I’ll do my work. Yeah, sounds like a plan _ . Placing her pencil down, she pulls out a travel set of watercolors and a paintbrush.

By now, all of the orders have been made. Amber picks up the orders from the counter and brings them, balancing  **all** of it on her arms using every fiber of her being. Her girlfriend looks at the valiant attempt in admiration, giving a silent nod and soft smile in appreciation.  _ Das cute _ . Seulgi takes a quick sip of her coffee and a small bite at her tart.  _ Mhmmm, fruity and sweet. Nice _ .

Completely giving up on her actual school work, she focuses back on her work-in-progress. The drawing is slowly being brought to life with splashes of color. After erasing some of the pencil and brushing away the eraser bits, she does a wash of orange over all of it. Seulgi pulls back, letting the paper dry a bit as she continues to softly sip the drink in hand. She pulls her hair into a messy bun, wordlessly signaling to the other two a silent ‘DO NOT DISTURB’ because shits becoming serious.

Scarfing down the last of her tart, she sets her watercolors back in their place and pulls out a few pens. Her hands hover over the tools.  _ What color, what color? _ She stares down the instruments, hoping for inspiration to hit. It didn’t take long because something was  _ screaming  _ at her to choose it. A certain color pops out compared to the rest.  _ Blue _ . 

Mindlessly, the artist picks up her tool of choice and doodle everywhere. As corny as it was, only one word was in her mind after drinking the Spring concoction.  _ Change _ . The blue overlay works together with the warm undertone to make what she calls drawing.

Pulling back one final time, Seulgi finds a coffee shop filled with a combination of orange and blue. Proud of her work for once, she opens her phone to find 8:03 PM plastered on the home screen along with other notifications.

Message from a broken heart emoji. Seulgi quickly shuts her eyes closed. She forces herself to remember to breathe, and when she looks again, there was no message. Looking up, she sighs in relief, finding the other two in their own devices, paying no mind to what just happened. The group has been there for like 5 hours. Krystal, being the most diligent among them, downs another black coffee and goes back to writing. Amber, on the other hand, gave up doing her work hours ago and was playing Clash Royale on her phone.

She reached back, stretches, and clears her throat to gather her friends’ attention. “It’s getting late. I don’t really feel like getting kicked out for loitering this time. We good to go?”

The couple looks up. Amber smile. “Yeah, I’m all good. Imma get a wild berry muffin to go, they are sooo good.” Krystal nods and starts to put away her notes. She points to her empty cup and then gesturing back to the counter. Amber, being the best girlfriend ever, understands the silent command. “I’ll get you a chamomile tea too babe, don’t worry.”

The artist looks to the drawing before her. She ponders for a bit in her seat.  _ Why not, who’s stopping me _ ? She rips out her newly drawn artwork and heads to the counter beside Amber. Using her free hand, she waves down Yeri.

“Hi, I know this is a bit weird, but here’s some concept art? Like, if you ever want to spice up the shop or whatever.”

Yeri smiles widely and grabs the paper enthusiastically. “This is actually what we needed! Thanks miss.” Influenced to do the same, Seulgi gives a smile before heading back to her table.

Team dumbass art kids head out after packing all of their things and getting the last of their orders. Seulgi is the last to leave, lingering for a bit to look around before heading out with the rest of her friends. Right before she exits, she hears a door slam from somewhere in the back and a “WELCOME BACK SONNY BUNS!”

If one listened close enough, a soft could be heard. “Hello to you too Sooyoung. Yeri, Searon, you two can go now. I can clean up the place. Good work everyo-” And with that, the front door of the shop closes, obscuring sounds from the inside of the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this mess of mine! Sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
